Project Summary The mission of this HIPC program is to use hypothesis free approaches to define comprehensive molecular profiles of T cell subsets in health and disease (DENV and MTB). The areas of interest cover an extremely wide spectrum of ?omics? analysis including: (i) analysis of global gene expression, (ii) changes in global epigenetics profiles (genome-wide enhancer profiles), and (iii) defining single cell gene expression profile in protective T cell memory subsets from MTB and DENV infected/vaccinated subjects. All these ?omics? applications rely on standardized and well-validated high-throughput next-generation sequencing methods ? a key service provided by this Core. The HIPC-Sequencing core will support all next-generation sequencing activities for all the three projects involved in this program. This will be facilitated by the extensive genomics expertise of its personnel and the availability of cutting-edge technology and automated platforms to generate highly reproducible and robust sequencing data from a large number of samples. Practically, the core will interface directly with projects 1, 2 and 3 and provide a standardized and quality controlled pipeline consisting of receiving samples, sorting cells, preparing RNA/DNA, high throughput next-generation sequencing and transferring the resulting data to the Data Management Core for subsequent analysis.